Severely
by Rock Violet
Summary: Ella lo vio y no pudo recordarlo. Él la miró y le dolió no haberla podido olvidar. Hay muchas razones para que se mantengan separados. Pero ¿Cuándo el destino ha entendido a la razón? Dedicado a las chicas de DOLENTEM.
1. Primera cita

**Disclaimer: Los derechos de cada personaje mencionado de SCC pertenecen actualmente a CLAMP, tal vez algún día los consiga pero mientras tanto aclaro que no los uso con fines de lucro, solo de entretenimiento. La canción inspiradora es Severely de F. T Island, tampoco me pertenece y si quieren la pueden buscar en Youtube. Dedicado a DOLENTEM. 3**

* * *

_Amar es probablemente cientos y miles de veces _

_mas difícil que terminar..._

* * *

**_Sakura_**

Dios, cuando lo vi pensé "Ese es un chico apuesto". De la clase de chicos con los que mi hermano me prohibiría salir, en caso de que yo saliera con chicos. Pero había algo más en él que me llamó la atención. No sabría decir qué. Tal vez su mirada, o su cabello castaño alborotado, o su manera de caminar, o cómo sostenía ese libro con una sola mano mientras que se pasaba dos dedos de la otra por la ceja derecha. Todo en él me parecía familiar, aunque sus gestos no los había visto nunca en otra persona.

El caso es que hice la primera cosa arriesgada que he hecho en estos últimos dos años, después de mi accidente. Cómo no se como era mi vida antes, tal vez podría asegurar que era la segunda cosa arriesgada que hacía en toda mi vida, considerando que tuve que hacer algo para provocar lo que me pasó.

De lo que estoy hablando es de que saldré con él esta noche.

Pero no se trata solo de eso, fui yo quién lo abordó. A un chico completamente desconocido, en una biblioteca, donde podría estar buscando el libro ideal para su novia. Fui yo quién se acerco y le preguntó que tal estaba el libro. Me sonrojo solo de pensar que yo, Sakura Kinomoto, la chica mas tímida de la historia, pude siquiera formar una frase coherente frente a un chico que bien podría salir en las portadas de las revistas que lee Tomoyo. Pero es que parecía tan correcto hacerlo.

Bueno, lo parecía hasta que él me miro con la mirada más sorprendida que he visto nunca en alguien. Abrió tanto los ojos y la boca, que pude apreciar el brillo dorado en sus ojos chocolate y sus perfectos dientes blancos. Él se quedo solo ahí, como trabado con la mirada perdida, y mi vergüenza se convirtió en miedo. Miedo de que le estuviera dando un ataque o algo así. Y de pronto él tartamudeo y la sorprendida fui yo, con su respuesta.

—Sa… Sakura— Dijo, aunque sonaba como si se estuviera diciendo _mi _nombre a si mismo. Lo mire frunciendo el ceño y me alejé un paso.

—¿Nos conocemos?— Le pregunté. En mi mente se repetía la frase «aquí vamos de nuevo». La peor secuela que aún me quedaba de mi accidente era la perdida de memoria. Aunque había comenzado de nuevo con mi vida y día a día trataba de superarlo, para mi seguía siendo algo muy frustrante. Él pareció reaccionar de pronto y su semblante cambio completamente, no se porqué pero de pronto parecía triste.

—No —Respondió, negando con la cabeza—. Lo dice en tu gafete— Señaló mi nombre con un dedo y sonreí un poco avergonzada. Había olvidado quitármelo como muchas veces después de que acababa mi turno como ayudante en la biblioteca. Internamente, en la profundidad de mi corazón, me sentí decepcionada de que no nos conociéramos de antes. Hubiera sido magnifico haber sido amigos y que me contara sobre cosas que no recordaba.

—Lo siento, siempre olvido que lo traigo puesto— Le dedique mi mejor sonrisa mientras me quitaba el gafete y lo guardaba en la bolsa de mi pantalón—, entonces ¿Es bueno o no?

Sus cejas casi se juntaron y me miro confundido. Reprimí mis ganas de reír y mis ganas mas fuertes de pasar los dedos por esa arruga en su frente.

—¿Cómo?

—Si, el libro ¿Es bueno?

En ese momento él pareció reparar en el libro que tenía aún en su mano izquierda.

—Sinceramente parece interesante, pero tendría que leerlo todo para darte una buena respuesta.

Lo que dijo me lleno de calidez y de una sensación de respeto por él. Últimamente comenzaba a odiar los comentarios de personas que criticaban libros sin haberlos leído completamente. No es que no me gustaran las criticas negativas, incluso yo las hago. Pero ¿Cómo puede alguien elogiar o despreciar un libro sin haberlo leído? ¿Sin comprenderlo?

Hay tantas personas que se dejan guiar por lo que los demás dicen, en especial a los que les gusta alardear por sus preferencias. A los que les gusta decir que leen a Nietzsche por su filosofía a Shakespeare por su genialidad o a Cervantes por su ingenio. Aunque no niego la razón de esas afirmaciones, la mayoría de esas personas leen para impresionar, no para aprender y disfrutar.

—¿Qué tal si tomamos un café y me recomiendas algunos libros?

Primero otra vez pareció sorprendido, y luego consideró la idea varios segundos, como si internamente estuviera luchando consigo mismo. En ese momento pensé en el atrevimiento de mi pregunta y lo miré alarmada.

— Discúlpame, ni siquiera sé si tienes planes o estas saliendo con alguien, yo solo…

—No estoy saliendo con nadie— Me interrumpió. Y se quedó tan perplejo como yo con esa afirmación tan enérgica —Es decir, podría pero justo en este momento yo… tengo algo que hacer.

Aunque no parecía muy convencido. Más bien era como si se acabara de inventar un pretexto.

—Bien, ¿que tal más tarde? Tengo la noche libre.

No se que poder mágico me hizo hacerle esa pregunta. Ni porque me molestó tanto su negativa inicial. Mi reacción más bien fue como retarlo a que volviera a inventar otra excusa.

Después de un momento de vacilación él sonrió y soltó una pequeña risita. Bajo la cabeza y negando murmuro algo que no entendí.

—De acuerdo— Solo hasta ese momento mi mente consciente entendió que yo lo acababa de invitar, y que él acababa de aceptar. ¡Él aceptó! —Conozco una cafetería que sé que te encantará— Carraspeo como para quitarse algo de la mente— Dime ¿A que dirección puedo pasar por ti?

Su pregunta activo todas mis alarmas, si de casualidad se encontrara con mi hermano, Touya nos mataría a ambos.

—¿Qué tal si nos encontramos ahí? Solo dame la dirección y tu teléfono.

—Chica lista— Sonrió y un encantador hoyuelo se formo en su mejilla —Pero el que debería pedir el numero de teléfono soy yo, siento que llevamos un marcador de tres a cero a tu favor.

—Pues agradece que te de la oportunidad de mejorarlo —No lo podía creer. Estábamos coqueteando. Yo estaba coqueteando con alguien. Un alguien que físicamente estaba, palabras que diría Tomoyo, 'Para chuparse los dedos'.

—Gracias Sakura— Había algo más en su voz, aunque la chispa seguía ahí, era como si tuviera un segundo significado. Me encogí de hombros quitándole importancia. —¿Qué tal si nos vemos en la estación del metro a las 6?

—Me parece bien, ¿En un andén en especial?

—En la sala de espera del anden cinco.

Asentí y sonreí. Formalmente estaba planeando mi primera cita, después del accidente, con un chico.

—¿Me dirás tu nombre?

—No— Respondió inmediatamente. Pasaron un par de segundos antes de que lo mirara con sorpresa.

—¿Qué? —Pregunté desconcertada.

—No te diré mi nombre, ¿No es más interesante así?

—¿Interesante?

—¿Te molesta?

—No, es solo que… — Que yo sentía una necesidad casi obsesiva por conocer su nombre—, es raro.

Sonrió de medio lado, ¿sería también un gesto coqueto?, y de nuevo tuve la sensación de familiaridad, cómo cuando Touya se molesta y se le salta una vena en la cien o como cuando Yukito sonríe y cierra los ojos.

—¿Seguro que no nos conocemos?— Hice un esfuerzo por buscar algo en él que me diera una pista, pero nada, tratar de recordar el pasado era como querer derribar una pared de concreto chocando con ella, a veces lograba hacerle un rasguño pero terminaba más lastimada.

—Podría asegurar que es imposible olvidarte, Sakura— A pesar de que la manera en que decía mi nombre me hacia sentirme especial, la frase completa me hizo sentir culpable. Antes de analizarlo más él se acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla, dejando sus labios ahí durante varios segundos. Sentí su aliento en mi oreja y el mio escapo de mis pulmones. —Nos vemos más tarde.

Se alejó sin más y se dio media vuelta, saliendo rápidamente de la biblioteca. Yo seguía ahí de pie, aún sintiendo sus labios tan cerca. Su aroma fresco y especial, que también me trajo, o intento traerme, algún recuerdo. Me di un masaje en ambos lados de la cabeza para quitarme la sensación y también salí. Lo busqué por los alrededores, pero se había ido.

Y de ahí vine a parar finalmente en la habitación de Tomoyo, con ella mirándome con brillo ilusionado en los ojos. Obviamente no le conté todos los detalles, solo los hechos, aún así ella me miraba de _esa manera_, con la mirada que utiliza para pedirme que sea su modelo o su maniquí Ahora se me ocurre que no es tan buena idea pedirle ayuda para, hipotéticamente hablando, mi primera cita.

—¡Tu lo invitaste a salir! No puedo creerlo Sakura— Si, yo tampoco —, ¿Por qué no estaba ahí? ¡Ah! Sabia que tenía que ir hoy a la biblioteca, tenía esa sensación desde…

—Tomoyo…

—…la mañana, pero tuve esta tonta llamada de la oficina y luego…

—Tomoyo— Ella solo hablaba y hablaba y daba vueltas por la habitación gesticulando con las manos.

—…tuve que ponerme a trabajar en sábado y perderme la primera ocasión en la que Sakura se le lanza a un hombre.

—¡Tomoyo!

Ella se detuvo de pronto, riendo.

—Es que con lo tímida que eres Sakura, pensé que tendría que contratar a alguien que te secuestrara para que 'salieras' con él.

—Basta, por favor.

Ella me sonrió y me miró con esa mirada tan maternal suya que ya no pude seguir en mi papel de indignación.

—Me muero por los detalles, dime ¿Cómo es? ¿Alto, rubio, bronceado, atlético?

Me sonrojé cuando lo recordé, ¿Alto? Si, bastante, tan alto como mí hermano que mide 1.90, ¿Rubio? No, su cabello es castaño, pero de un castaño especial, como las hojas de los árboles en otoño, ¿Bronceado? No precisamente, su piel no es pálida ni morena sino como si el sol lo acariciara a diario y le diera ese tono tan indefinible para ella, ¿Atlético? Si, rayos _sí_; con una constitución ancha arriba, en los hombros, y estrecha en medio, en la cintura, perecía un nadador profesional.

—¿Sakura? ¿Me estas escuchando?

Mi sonrojo se incrementó cuando me di cuenta de que me había quedado alucinando al pensar en _mi chico interesante_. Además era altamente probable de que se tratara de un lector habitual, lo que lo hace mucho más interesante. Un momento, ¿acabo de pensar en él como mi chico interesante? ¿Mi? A duras penas contuve las ganas de entrar en pánico y correr como loca.

"_Tranquila Sakura, cálmate, inhala y cuenta del diez al cero. Diez, nueve, tus pensamientos no tienen nada de malo, ocho, siete, seis, es una reacción completamente normal, cinco, cuatro, que no hayas pensado en un chico de esa forma antes no quiere decir que otras chicas no lo hagan, tres, dos, además él se mostró interesado ¿no? A pesar de que por momentos parecía triste, uno…"_

La estruendosa risa de Tomoyo me saco definitivamente de mis pensamientos. La mire con el ceño fruncido por haber interrumpido la cuenta regresiva con la que mi conciencia me ayudaba.

—¡No puede ser! ¡De verdad te gusta!— Antes de que pudiera responder, o negar las acusaciones, me tomó de las manos y empezó a girar conmigo. Enseguida comencé a reír con ella e incluso pude ignorar su frasecita de 'Sakura quiere novio' que cantaba en un tonito pegajoso. —¡Espera!— se detuvo abruptamente y me tambalee un poco hasta la cama.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¡Touya no se puede enterar de esto!— Rodee los ojos y me puse de pie.

—Por supuesto que no Tomoyo, ¿Tú crees que yo iría a decirle a mi hermano que me conseguí una cita? ¿Piensas que no tengo instinto de supervivencia?

—No, no lo decía por eso— Tenía la mirada puesta en el piso y se alisaba un mechón de cabello con las manos, gesto que usaba cuando se ponía nerviosa. De pronto una luz brillante se iluminó en mi mente y lo comprendí. Me di un golpe en la frente con mi mano derecha por no haberlo captado antes.

—Lo siento, lo siento Tomoyo. No quería ponerte en esta situación, soy una tonta.

—No te preocupes Sakura, yo soy la que está mal. Eres mi mejor amiga y el hecho de que salga con tu hermano no tiene que afectarnos a nosotras. En mi lista de prioridades nuestra amistad esta primero, puedes estar segura de que no le diré nada de lo que me confíes.

—Pero Tomoyo, no quisiera ser la causante de que ustedes peleen.

—Tranquila, hace falta más que eso. Además, ¿no has escuchado eso de que una pelea viene acompañada de una estupenda _reconciliación_?

—¿Eh?— La miré sin comprender hasta que ella movió sus cejas arriba y abajo y me sonrió de manera astuta. Oh. —No, no, no, no Tomoyo. ¡Iugh no! Yo no quiero saber nada de lo que tú y mi hermano… Oh no, ¡Saca eso de mi mente!

Sacudí la cabeza de un lado a otro y ella tomo mi mano, aun riéndose.

—Lo siento Sakura, eres tan inocentemente irresistible— Le lancé una mirada asesina pero ella ni me miró, ahora estaba concentrada en buscar algo en el arcón que estaba al pie de la cama. Un momento después se irguió triunfante, con unas zapatillas azules en la mano. —Esto servirá para la buena suerte.

Yo levante una ceja dudosa, ¿desde cuándo Tomoyo se volvió supersticiosa?

—Tomoyo ya son las… —Levante la mano para mirar mi reloj y el aire se me escapo de golpe— ¡Ya son las cinco veinte! ¡Tengo que estar lista para las seis!

Tomoyo también pareció alarmada y reacciono empujándome al baño.

—No tenemos tiempo que perder, apresúrate a bañarte que yo me encargo de lo demás.

Ni siquiera se me ocurrió replicar. Sería el colmo que llegara tarde a mi supuesta primera cita. Me duche rápido y salí envuelta en una toalla. Como suelo quedarme mucho en la casa de Tomoyo, tengo bastante ropa aquí. Por suerte.

Estaba decidiéndome entre unos jeans con camisa de manga larga o esos mismos jeans pero con una blusa strapless, cuando entro Tomoyo con un vestido sin mangas y estampado de flores azules y rosas, se sostenía solo por unos finos tirantes de seda plateados y tenía una línea del mismo material bajo el pecho, después caía suelto hasta las rodillas.

—Este te quedará perfecto ya que a mí me quedo un poco apretado.

—Pero Tomoyo…

—Nada de peros o se te hará tarde, apresúrate a cambiarte y no olvides las zapatillas— Dijo señalando con el dedo hacia un lado de la cama, donde estaban las susodichas.

—Gracias.

Tomoyo a veces es muy extraña, pero es la mejor amiga que alguien pueda tener.

Le hice caso y me apresure a cambiarme, ella tenía razón, como siempre, el vestido me quedaba como guante. La tela era suave y el diseño muy cómodo, a pesar de que dejaba al descubierto gran parte de mi piel.

Si me encontrara con Touya por error, seguro me lanzaría sobre su hombro y me cubriría con lo primero que encontrará, me llevaría a casa y me encerraría por los siguientes diez años. Reí ante mi versión exagerada de la futura reacción de mi hermano, aunque no estaba tan exagerada como me gustaría.

Cuando fui a ponerme los zapatos me di cuenta de lo sencillos y a la vez hermosos que eran. No tenían tacón y se veían cómodos por dentro, por fuera eran de un azul precioso y tenían un listón plateado que llegaba hasta debajo de las rodillas. Me los puse y di unos cuantos pasos, me quedaban a la perfección, como si mis pies ya estuvieran acostumbrados a ellos.

De pronto, ahí de pie, vino una imagen a mi cabeza. Una serie de imágenes, más bien. Era yo llevando estos mismos zapatos, corriendo y girando. Riendo, pero no solo estaba mi risa, estaba la risa de alguien más. Ese alguien me perseguía divertido hasta que me atrapaba y me alzaba en sus brazos, en esa imagen yo veía mis pies moviéndose en el aire y por más que lo intenté no pude enfocar el rostro de esa otra persona.

El recuerdo se fue tan rápido como llegó, dejándome una sensación extraña. Retrocedí y caí sentada en la cama, con mi corazón latiendo rápido y un dolor de cabeza en formación. Yo seguía mirando desconcertada los zapatos en mis pies, eran exactamente los mismos de ese recuerdo.

En ese momento entró Tomoyo con una pinza para el cabello en la mano.

—Ya casi estas lista y lo estamos logrando a tiempo, ya solo falta que…— Se detuvo cuando se dio la vuelta para mirarme— ¿Qué sucede Sakura? ¿Estás bien? —Tenía una expresión muy preocupada, hasta palideció un poco. Tragué el nudo en mi garganta.

—¿Estos zapatos son míos?— La miré atentamente, y muchas expresiones pasaron por su rostro. Desconcierto, esperanza, preocupación, culpa.

—Sí, son tuyos. Creí que sería buena idea que… usaras algo que solías usar antes —Algo me decía que esa explicación no estaba completa—, ahora veo que fue una mala idea, ¿Te trajo algún recuerdo?

No creí que fuera posible, pero había más preocupación en su voz que momentos antes. Por eso decidí mentir.

—No— Baje la cabeza—, solo me trajo una sensación de familiaridad. Supongo que me los ponía muy frecuentemente.

—Así es— Dijo con su voz más animada— Si lo prefieres te puedo buscar otros.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No, así está bien. Continuemos antes de que se me haga tarde— Sonreí y me senté en la silla que ella había acomodado frente al espejo del tocador. Mientras ella me peinaba y hacia comentarios positivos respecto a mí 'cita', yo no podía dejar de pensar en la persona de mi recuerdo. Ese alguien que reía conmigo. Si los zapatos son reales, ese chico también lo es. Pero ¿porque nadie me ha hablado nunca de él?

El sonido de mi teléfono fue el que finalmente quito esos pensamientos de mi cabeza. Al ver en la pantallita el nombre de quién me hablaba un escalofrío me recorrió. Touya. Miré a Tomoyo con alarma.

—Solo dile que estás conmigo.

—Estoy contigo.

—Exacto, es lo mejor que puedes hacer, incluso por teléfono eres pésima mintiendo— Su comentario me hizo pensar en la mentira que le acababa de decir, ¿Se habrá dado cuenta o mejoré mis habilidades?

—Hola hermano— Contesté finalmente.

—Monstruo, ¿Ya terminaste de trabajar? Estaba planeando ir a visitar a papá ¿Quieres venir?

Me entró el remordimiento, los días en que visitamos a papá son tan especiales últimamente. Sobre todo desde que se casó con la mamá de Tomoyo, si, esa situación es tan extraña: papá con la mamá de Tomoyo y Tomoyo con mi hermano; en fin, el caso es que no hemos tenido muchas ocasiones para charlar de padre a hija y hoy lo estaré cambiando por un chico desconocido del que no conozco ni el nombre. Bien podría ser un asesino serial. _O el amor de tu vida. _La voz de mi conciencia me animó.

—Estoy en la casa de Tomoyo. —No sonaba a explicación, pero fue todo lo que pude decir sin echarlo a perder.

—Oh, vaya. No sabía que irías con ella hoy.

—Sí, ella quiere hablar contigo. —No se me ocurrió nada mejor que hacer que lanzarle el teléfono. Por suerte ella estaba preparada y actúo enseguida.

—Hola ogrito ¿Cómo estás?— El apodo me hizo ahogar una carcajada, es tan apropiado— Si, de hecho estamos aquí planeando una noche de chicas, tenemos mucho sin pasar tiempo juntas.

Un par de minutos después, y de varios empalagosos cariños telefónicos, Tomoyo me devolvió mi teléfono con todo el asunto arreglado. Touya no volvería a llamar hasta mañana.

—Listo, ahora solo te maquillamos y estarás encantadora para tu cita con _el chico caliente_.

—Tomoyo— Me sonrojé porque internamente yo también había pensado eso.

—Definitivamente no necesitaremos rubor.

Después de varias protestas Tomoyo accedió a dejarme en la estación del metro sin bajarse del auto. Pero como no me fiaba de ella esperé hasta que vi el auto alejándose.

Suspiré y avancé hasta la sala de espera dónde habíamos quedado. Vi mi reloj y me sorprendí de que fueran las seis en punto. Nunca había sido tan puntual desde que recuerdo. Que no es mucho. Lance una mirada por el lugar y sonreí al verlo sentado en una de las sillas, él no me había visto aún, así que avancé con cautela. Comiéndomelo con los ojos.

Estaba guapísimo con un sencillo pantalón de tela oscuro y una camisa formal que estaba entre el gris y el azul. Parecía que había tardado bastante tiempo en acomodar su cabello y al final un mechón rebelde le caía cerca de los ojos. Me acerque más. Justo en el momento en que él levanto su mano para aplacar el mechón, levanto la vista y su mano se detuvo en el aire.

Ahí estaba él, _mi chico caliente_, mirándome sorprendido. Se puso de pie y me sonrío.

—Hola— Dijo manteniendo la sonrisa, por lo que yo también lo hice cuando le respondí.

—Hola.

* * *

**Notas:**

**- **Bueno, este es el primer capítulo de una historia aproximadamente de 3 o 4. Perteneciente a mi reto-castigo por ser una buena persona y tratar de animar a la gente u.u, jajaja xD

**- **Entonces, esto consistía en inspirarse en una canción, la mía me fue amm otorgada(?) por Martha... así que parte de los créditos van hacia ella. :P

**- **¿Qué más? I don't remember! u.u, ah si, jaja, todo esto ya esta planeado en mi mente... depende de ustedes el final, que prefieren ¿Drama nivel 3 o Drama nivel 4? xD Considerando que Drama nivel 5 es Final Infeliz jaja

En fin, esperaré sus respuestas y nos seguimos leyendo. :)


	2. Encontrándote

**Disclaimer: Los derechos de cada personaje mencionado de SCC pertenecen actualmente a CLAMP, tal vez algún día los consiga pero mientras tanto aclaro que no los uso con fines de lucro, solo de entretenimiento. La canción inspiradora es Severely de F. T Island, tampoco me pertenece y si quieren la pueden buscar en Youtube. Dedicado a DOLENTEM. 3**

* * *

_Si así iba a ser, no debí amarte ¿Cuándo te olvidaré?_

* * *

_**Syaoran**_

Desperté sentándome en la cama entre irritado y desorientado. Irritado por la luz que me pegaba de lleno en la cara y desorientado porque no reconocí la habitación en la que estaba. Las paredes verde oscuro, las persianas de madera abiertas, el techo blanco sin ventilador. Me deje caer de nuevo en la almohada cuando recordé en donde me encontraba.

Por lo menos no era una habitación desconocida, por lo menos no hice una estupidez anoche.

Estaba decidiendo que era una excelente idea pasarme durmiendo todo el día cuando el sonido del móvil me hizo soltar un gruñido. Antes de venir había dado la orden de que no se me pasara ninguna llamada. Ignore el ruido hasta que sonó por tercera vez. Tome el celular de la mesita y no me sorprendió el nombre de quien llamaba.

—¿Qué rayos quieres Hiragizawa? —Reprimí todos los insultos que en realidad quería lanzarle.

—¿Tan temprano de mal humor? ¿Tan mal te está tratando Japón? —Su voz burlona acabo con mi paciencia.

—Vete a la mi…

—Tranquilo, tranquilo. Llamo en son de paz —Aunque me lo imaginaba claramente sonriendo ese hecho dejo de irritarme, pase el dorso de la mano por mi frente y me agradó la frescura— ¿Qué planes tienes para hoy?

Me quede en silencio varios segundos, apretando y soltando el puño de la mano sobre mi frente, aunque no me di cuenta de eso hasta que respondí.

—No tengo planes. No estoy aquí por diversión.

Por supuesto que no, este es el lugar en la Tierra en el que menos deseo estar. Un país en el que no había puesto un pie en los últimos dos años.

—Vamos, ¿Piensas estar encerrado durante dos días? Tienes que comer ¿sabes?

En realidad sobreviviría y ambos lo sabemos.

Solté un suspiro y me incorpore hasta quedar sentado. En el piso alfombrado, no la madera blanca de mi nueva vida, sino la alfombra suave de la antigua; están tirados los zapatos, la corbata y la camisa que traía puestos ayer cuando llegue en la madrugada. Recordé que apenas me alcance a quitar eso antes de caer muerto de cansancio en la cama, el pantalón aun lo traía puesto, aunque desabrochado.

—¿Por qué llamas Eriol? —Por más que la quisiera ocultar tras conversaciones sin sentido, ambos sabíamos la razón de fondo.

—Lo sabes— Respondió, como si acabara de pensar lo mismo. Y de seguro era así. Eriol es el único amigo que me quedó de mi antigua vida y me conoce mejor que nadie. Estuvo conmigo en la peor parte, cuando me rendí me ayudó a salir adelante. —¿Cómo lo estas llevando?

Se bien que él odió el hecho de que decidiera venir solo, de que le prohibiera acompañarme. Pero así es como tienen que ser las cosas, él está a punto de casarse y jamás interrumpiría ni siquiera por unos minutos su felicidad.

—Estoy bien, acabo de despertar— Dije cómo pobre excusa de mi mal humor —Estoy en Tokio ¿recuerdas?

—Lo sé, pero aún así…

—Estoy lo suficientemente lejos— Trataba de convencerlo a él tanto como me quería convencer a mí. ¿Convencer de que? No lo sé, tal vez de que no me la encontraría, o de que no tenía esperanzas de hacerlo. Ni miedos.

Ahora fue el turno de Eriol de quedarse en silencio. Podría apostar que tenía las mismas conclusiones que yo y que estaba cruzando los dedos.

—Llamó Minako, se molestó porque no le avisaste que saldrías de la ciudad.

Sonreí y me levanté finalmente de la cama. En una rápida sacudida de piernas dejé el pantalón tirado junto con la demás ropa y avance al cuarto de baño.

—¿Qué le dijiste?

Casi pude ver a Eriol con su risita un tanto cruel.

—Que solo informaste a las personas importantes.

Auch, hice una mueca imaginando lo que me esperaba para cuando volviera a casa.

—Gracias por la ayuda— Impregne el sarcasmo justo para no resultar un patán con Minako, pero la realidad es que nuestra relación no va a ningún lado, y eso lo supe desde el inicio. El amor ahí no era la clave, sino la conveniencia. A mí me conviene tener una relación después de tanto tiempo, palabras textuales de Meiling, y a ella le conviene estar con alguien con una tarjeta de crédito negra, oh y no olvidemos el apellido.

—De nada, para eso estamos los amigos— Mi sonrisa se amplió más, a Eriol nunca le agradó Minako, aunque ella siempre se portaba como una educada princesita de sociedad con él. Tal vez especialmente por eso. —Por cierto, no olvides que tienes que estar de vuelta para el martes, por lo que más quieras no te entretengas con nada por allá. Si faltas a la última prueba de vestuario Mei te mata y si faltas a la cena de ensayo nos mata a ambos.

Reí con fuerza. Aunque sonara exagerado, Meiling era muy capaz de tomar un vuelo para venir a buscarme personalmente, y lo haría arrastrando a Eriol al mismo tiempo.

—No te preocupes, firmaremos el contrato el lunes y tomare el vuelo de regreso antes de que anochezca.

Por lo menos esos eran los planes.

—Muy bien. Solo, haznos un favor a los dos. Sal a divertirte y conoce a una chica para que la traigas a la boda. Como mi padrino tienes que cumplir algunos de mis caprichos.

—Te estas equivocando de papel Eriol, eso lo hace la dama de honor específicamente con la novia.

—Haz lo que quieras pero si te presentas con Minako te arrepentirás cuando estés en mi lugar Xiao Lang Li.

La sonrisa se me borró un poco, no por lo de Minako, si no por lo de «estar en su lugar».

—Si es necesario iré solo Eriol, no te preocupes. Ahora te colgaré para meterme a duchar, hablamos pronto.

Antes de que pudiera decirme algo, porque de seguro notó algún cambio en mi voz, presione el pequeño botón en la parte de arriba hasta que el teléfono se apagó. Entonces deje que el agua helada me devolviera un poco de vida.

(…)

Me vestí con ropa informal, unos jeans viejos y una camiseta polo negra que encontré en el armario. Me sentía extraño con esa ropa, me extrañaba que me siguiera quedando igual que antes, cuando yo me sentía tan diferente. Aunque solo hayan pasado dos años, parecen una eternidad, una eternidad que debería hacer que los jeans me quedaran pequeños y la camiseta apretada, pero no era así. Por fuera seguía siendo el mismo.

Después de pensármelo mucho me arme de valor para salir de la habitación. Tenía una razón para llevar casi veinticuatro horas sin dormir al momento que aborde el avión hacia acá, la misma razón por la que no me permití dormir en el vuelo.

Tenía que llegar muerto de cansancio al apartamento. Tan cansado como para que no pudiera mantener mis parpados abiertos y con eso matar cualquier atisbo de curiosidad por mirar alguna de las fotografías que había aún en la sala.

Y lo logre, anoche ni siquiera encendí las luces al llegar, me fui directo a la cama. Pero ahora, con la luz del día iluminándolo todo, no podía sacarle la vuelta. No podía ignorar la ansiedad que punzaba en mi pecho. Tenía que volver a verla, aunque sea en una fotografía. Patético.

Salí de la habitación y camine con paso trémulo hacia la pequeña sala de estar. Todo seguía igual, los muebles cubiertos solo con una sábana, las estanterías con bastante polvo, pero seguía todo donde mismo. Todo, incluyendo los cuadros, portarretratos y fotografías.

Estaba acostumbrado al dolor, vivía con él día con día. Pero no imaginé que incrementaría tanto de nivel al ver lo que tenía el antiguo Syaoran, y anhelar lo que no tiene el nuevo. Algo tan simple como el color, como la luz, como el brillo de su sonrisa. No la había visto en dos años, no me había dado cuenta de cuanta falta me había hecho hasta ahora. No me había dado cuenta de que seguía amándola incluso con más intensidad.

Patético.

De haber sabido que todo terminaría conmigo lamentándose en una habitación llena de polvo jamás habría elegido enamorarme, hubiera levantado tantos escudos como fuera posible, incluso habría sido grosero, la habría tratado mal, que me odiara desde el inicio.

En cambio aquí estoy, con una fotografía de ambos en un día de feria. Ella con un kimono hermoso, sonriente, incluso yo me veía diferente. Mi mente era muy débil cuando antes trataba de recordar esos momentos, ahora con una fotografía todo es perfectamente claro. Casi puedo oler su ligera y fresca fragancia, sentir la sedosidad de su cabello rozando mi brazo que rodeaba su cintura. Ella tan frágil a mi lado, yo tan protector al suyo. Aunque de nada sirvió mí supuesta protección.

Deje la fotografía en la mesita y tome otra que estaba colgada en la pared. El baile de graduación, aún recuerdo lo nervioso que me puse para pedirle que fuera conmigo, la sonrisa que me dedico ella cuando lo hice. Tenía diecinueve años y todo parecía fácil, los sueños estaban al alcance de la mano. Ambos veíamos el futuro como algo prometedor, yo sería arqueólogo y ella planeaba estudiar periodismo o fotografía para acompañarme en mis viajes, para vivir aventuras conmigo.

Mi boca se movió en algo parecido a una sonrisa, me pase la mano por el pecho, como si con eso pudiera mitigar… algo. Lo que sea de lo que estaba sintiendo.

Deje las fotografías y tome las llaves, tenía que salir de ese lugar cuanto antes. Estaba equivocado, tan equivocado. Y lo había estado todo este tiempo. Jamás la olvidaría, ni dejaría de amarla, tal vez con el tiempo dejaría de doler tanto, pero nunca dejaría de amarla. Seguir engañándome era estúpido.

Salí del edificio y me dirigí hacia ningún lugar en especial, solo camine por las calles, concentrándome en no chocar con las personas y en no ser atropellado por los automóviles. ¿Qué hago ahora? Ahora que sé que todos mis esfuerzos anteriores no tuvieron efecto alguno, ahora que sé que no hay posibilidad de que sea feliz sin ella. Resignarme, no queda de otra.

El amor no es lo único que da felicidad, mi familia por ejemplo, son los que me han mantenido cuerdo hasta ahora, mis hermanas escandalosas con sus hijos tan traviesos, Eriol y Meiling que se descubrieron en sus intentos por sacarme adelante. Por ellos seguiré adelante sin volver a echar un vistazo al pasado. Pero… solo necesito…

Me detuve abruptamente, las personas que iban detrás de mí casi chocan conmigo, pero guiados por la práctica me esquivaron y siguieron adelante. Yo me quede ahí, sin respiración. Sorprendido ante la idea que de pronto invadió mis pensamientos, que invadió todo. Me controlo como si fuera un robot reprogramado.

Necesitaba verla. Una vez más.

El corazón latió emocionado ante esa perspectiva, verla, abrazarla, besarla…

¡No! Negué con la cabeza y por fin continúe caminando, aunque más despacio y distraído.

Solo la vería de lejos, no me acercaría por ningún motivo. No me arriesgaría a que ella me reconociera, sería fácil. Un vistazo y diría adiós. Solo quería verla y comprobar que tenía la misma sonrisa, comprobar que era feliz. Que mi decisión de hace dos años fue correcta, que hice lo mejor. Después de eso tendría las fuerzas necesarias para seguir con mi vida sin mirar atrás, sin arrepentimientos.

Me sentí mejor después de haber tomado esa decisión, todo sería fácil, disponía de dos días para encontrarla y de seguro seguía viviendo donde mismo, en esa hermosa casita en Tomoeda. Primero iría a desayunar, luego rentaría un auto y conduciría hasta allá a buscarla, mientras más rápido mejor.

Mientras recorría las calles esperando encontrarme con un taxi, llegue a una librería. Guiado por un impulso entre y fui invadido por una sensación de calidez sorprendente, sonreí sinceramente en un país donde pensé que jamás volvería a hacerlo. Esa tiene que ser una buena señal.

Comencé a recorrer los pasillos, buscando… algo. Antes a Sakura le gustaba leer, era una de sus cosas favoritas además de correr y bailar. Y la comprendo porque en este tiempo la lectura ha sido la única cosa que me ha permitido escapar de todo durante horas, busque con la mirada algo interesante, algo que tal vez le pudiera gustar a ella, para…

Un libro llamo por fin mi atención, estaba en la estantería de libros usados, algunos estaban bastante maltratados, pero no ese, ese se veía en perfectas condiciones. Alargue la mano y pase las hojas, suaves al tacto, no faltaba ninguna. Historia de dos ciudades, si no me equivoco era uno de los libros favoritos de ella, pero yo nunca lo había leído, de echo lo había evitado por los recuerdos que me traía.

Y así, simplemente comencé a leerlo, de pie, a un lado de la estantería. Poco a poco, mientras me iba introduciendo en otra época y vida, me sentí feliz. Feliz de una manera completa, como si en el mundo ya no me hiciera falta nada. Era una sensación tan extraña, sobretodo porque estaba seguro que nada tenía que ver con el libro en mis manos. Mi corazón latía fuerte, incluso estaba sonriendo. Entonces ocurrió.

Una voz dulce me llamó, o pregunto algo, no lo sé con certeza. Era una voz familiar, demasiado familiar, era la voz que encajaba justo en un solo lugar en mi cerebro. Pero como era imposible de que se tratara de _esa _con la que mi cerebro me quería engañar, me voltee sin tomar precauciones… y me lleve la sorpresa de mi vida. No, mi cerebro no podría crear algo tan… perfecto.

El aire se quedó atrapado en mis pulmones y no pude hacer algo más que mirarla, al mismo tiempo que me emocionaba por tenerla frente a mí un miedo inmenso me invadió. ¿Qué tal si me recordaba? ¿Qué tal si en este mismo momento me recuerda y todo acaba? Absolutamente todo, incluyendo mi futuro patético deseando su felicidad. Aún así no pude evitar que su nombre brotara de mis labios. Era algo que me exigía mi corazón, o mi cerebro, o ambos, incluso tal vez mis pulmones que se estaban cansando de no recibir oxígeno.

—¿Sa… Sakura?

Tenía esperanzas. De que no me recordará. Y de que respondiera: Syaoran. Ambas en un mismo nivel, ambas con su contraparte de miedo, miedo de que me reconociera, miedo de que no lo hiciera. Y al final no lo hizo.

—¿Nos conocemos?

Me convencí de que habría sido más doloroso de otra forma. Busque rápidamente una excusa y realmente ella no me lo puso muy difícil.

—No. Lo dice en tu gafete.

Me recompuse. Estaba feliz de verla, aunque lo que más quería hacer era abrazarla.

—Lo siento, siempre olvido que lo traigo puesto— Me sonrió, de la misma manera que lo hacía antes y yo tenía que dejar de mirarla o haría una estupidez. —entonces ¿Es bueno o no?

Su último comentario me desconcentro por completo, fruncí el ceño y la mire tratando de entender de qué rayos me hablaba.

—¿Cómo? —Pregunte finalmente.

—Sí, el libro ¿Es bueno?

Justo en ese momento me di cuenta de que aún tenía en las manos el libro que me trajo a este pasillo, que extrañamente se podría decir que me atrajo a ella. Su libro favorito, de seguro esa fue la pregunta que me hizo al inicio, algo sobre su libro favorito.

—Sinceramente parece interesante, pero tendría que leérmelo todo para darte una buena respuesta —En especial cuando tú te lo debes saber de memoria. O por lo menos antes lo sabias, ¿Sigue siendo tu libro favorito Sakura?

—¿Qué tal si tomamos un café y me recomiendas algunos libros?

Su pregunta fue como un golpe directo al estómago, a mi conciencia, a esa parte del cerebro donde se trata de esconder el dolor. ¿Cuántas veces no alucine con esto antes? ¿Cuántas veces no desperté aturdido preguntándome porque ella no estaba conmigo? Y ahora tenía esa oportunidad, de volver a salir con ella, de verla reír, de hacerla reír. Pero ¿Sería correcto? ¿Vale la pena el riesgo?

De pronto ella me miro alarmada y antes de que me decidiera y le diera una respuesta levanto las manos como tratando de borrar lo que dijo.

—Disculpame, ni siquiera se si tienes planes o estas saliendo con alguien, yo solo…

—¡No estoy saliendo con nadie! —Grité, y ambos nos sorprendimos por ese arrebato. En realidad quería decir _Te amo ¿Cómo me puedes preguntar eso? _Apreté los puños y tome mi decisión —Es decir, podría pero justo en este momento yo… tengo algo que hacer.

Titubee un poco pero sabía que al final esa era la mejor decisión, después de todo ya la había visto, ya podría decir adiós.

—Bien, ¿Qué tal más tarde? Tengo la noche libre.

Parecía molesta, y recordé lo testaruda que era. Un rasgo que definitivamente no perdió. Sonreí y baje la cabeza para que no escuchara mi murmullo. "No puedo negarte nada"

—De acuerdo —Ella no me recordaba y haría lo posible para que eso no ocurriera— Conozco una cafetería que sé que te encantará— Una donde nunca tuve la oportunidad de llevarte. Carraspee concentrándome de nuevo— Dime ¿A qué dirección puedo pasar por ti?

Ella se puso rígida de pronto.

—¿Qué tal si nos encontramos ahí? Solo dame la dirección y tu teléfono.

—Chica lista— Sonreí al recordar a su hermano. Definitivamente no sería bueno encontrarme con él. Por el contrario, sería terrible. Continúe aparentando que nos acabábamos de conocer. —Pero el que debería pedir el número de teléfono soy yo, siento que llevamos un marcador de tres a cero a tu favor.

—Pues agradece que te dé la oportunidad de mejorarlo —Eso era, después de todo, la verdad más grande que ella pudiera decir. Me estaba dando una oportunidad, que ni siquiera sospechaba.

—Gracias Sakura —Y se lo dije desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, con la esperanza de que ella, mi Sakura, lo entendiera, lo agradecido que estaba por verla y por poder hablar con ella, aunque eso fuera lo único que pudiera hacer. —¿Qué tal si nos vemos en la estación del metro a las 6?

—Me parece bien, ¿en un andén en especial?

—En la sala de espera del andén cinco.

Un lugar en el que nunca habíamos estado. Ella asintió y me sonrió radiante. Mi corazón se saltó varios latidos.

—¿Me dirás tu nombre?

—No.

Mi respuesta fue inmediata. Aunque estuviéramos planeando salir, aunque yo aceptara esa idea descabellada, había límites.

—¿Qué?

—No te diré mi nombre. ¿No es más interesante asi?

—¿Interesante?

—¿Te molesta? —Pregunté al ver desaparecer su sonrisa.

—No, es solo que… —No, no estaba molesta. Estaba desilusionada—, es raro.

Sonreí como solía hacerlo antes, como solo lo había hecho para ella. Fue mi manera de recompensarla, porque jamás le diría mi nombre. Por lo menos no el real.

—¿Seguro que no nos conocemos? —Ella me miró con intensidad, explorando mis rasgos. El miedo me dejo paralizado, pero cuando ella no mostro ninguna señal de reconocimiento casi suspire aliviado.

—Podría asegurar que es imposible olvidarte, Sakura— Y era totalmente cierto, por más que lo había intentado, al final no obtuve ningún resultado. En cambio ella…

Me acerque a darle un beso en la mejilla para contrarrestar mi línea de pensamientos. Planeaba solo despedirme, pero al detectar su suave fragancia de siempre tuve que usar toda mi fuerza de voluntad para separarme de su piel.

—Nos vemos más tarde. —Le susurré en el oído. Fue un acto un tanto cobarde, pero me permitió darme la vuelta sin mirar atrás y salir de ahí. En cuanto pise la calle tuve que correr con todas mis fuerzas, solo… alejarme de ahí. Que ella no viera nunca los sentimientos que pasaban por mi rostro.

Finalmente llegué a mi departamento, no supe como lo hice pero ahí estaba, en medio de la sala sin intenciones de ver hacia la estantería. Fui directo a la cocina y tome una bolsa. Regrese y sin mirar siquiera lance todas las fotografías al interior de la bolsa, hasta que el estante y las paredes quedaron vacías. Regrese a la cocina y tire la bolsa al cubo de basura.

En ese momento me di cuenta de que respiraba agitado y que unas cuantas lágrimas caían por mis mejillas. No de tristeza, sino de coraje, de injusticia.

Me metí a la ducha de nuevo, esperando que el agua fría calmara mis sentimientos. Lo hizo.

No traía ropa como para salir, e hice lo que pude con un pantalón oscuro y una camisa de color indefinido, estaba entre el azul y el gris. Me esforcé en acomodar mi cabello y de pronto me sentí nervioso. Era la misma sensación de cuanto tuve mi primer cita y era algo embarazoso.

Antes de dejar el departamento encendí el móvil y revise los mensajes. Había dos, uno de Eriol que decía: 'Por tu bien, sal y conoce a alguien' sonreí y pensé para mis adentros «Hecho». El otro era de Minako, era un mensaje larguísimo que básicamente me reclamaba por salir de la ciudad sin ella. Suspire y reprimí las ganas de pasarme la mano por el cabello recién acomodado.

Tenía que arreglar ese asunto con ella, pero sería un imbécil si lo hiciera por teléfono. Tecleé un mensaje rápido: 'Hablaremos cuando vuelva' y antes de que comenzara el apocalipsis apagué el móvil de nuevo.

Salí a las cinco quince y camine con tranquilidad, tome un taxi y llegue a la estación aún con media hora de antelación. Me acomode y me prepare para esperar, cerré los ojos y me perdí en mis pensamientos. Que básicamente consistían en locos «Y si…». No me di cuenta de lo rápido que paso el tiempo mientras imaginaba una gran cantidad de vidas felices, que no podían suceder en la vida real.

Me sentí observado en el instante en que levante mi mano para acomodarme un mechón rebelde que insistía en caer sobre mis ojos, al mismo tiempo mire al frente y ahí estaba ella, hermosa. Sonriente. Y puntual según mi reloj. Mi mano se quedó detenida en el aire, estaba realmente sorprendido.

Me puse de pie y me acerqué a ella.

—Hola —Le dije sonriendo.

—Hola —Respondió, sonriendo también.

Era un buen comienzo, planeaba encontrarla y mirarla de lejos, pero ella me encontró a mí y me invito a salir. De ninguna manera planeaba formarme esperanzas, pero disfrutaría estos dos días.

* * *

**Notas: **

**- **Bueno, segundo capítulo. Voy cumpliendo con el reto de publicar cada domingo (Milagro)...

**- **Antes les había dicho que sería de tres o cuatro capítulos, pero mis compañeras (castigadoras) me han dicho que tienen que ser 11.. D:

**- **Espero lograrlo xD, pero si veo que empiezo a poner cosas sin sentido para rellenar espacios pues... dejaré el reto, así que díganme si eso pasa y no me doy cuenta. :D

**- **Eh, ¡si tiene final feliz!, Nunca negue eso xD... solo quería saber que nivel de drama preferían si Muy dramático o Bastante más dramático xD

En fin, muchas gracias por sus lindos reviews! :D, cambio y fuera.


End file.
